


oh, we're in love

by rabbit_excel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Lowercase, M/M, No Angst, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jeno is mentioned for a split second, just markhyuck being cute!!, or that one time mark covered "hearts don't break round here" and i got s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_excel/pseuds/rabbit_excel
Summary: you know hearts don't break 'round here(or, markhyuck living in domestic bliss)





	oh, we're in love

 

 they met in the summer of 2013. mark was an awkward 14 year-old, fumbling over the syllables of the new language. donghyuck was his next-door neighbour, an ever confident 13 year-old. the younger dragged him to the forest behind their houses, pulling him past the tall trees that seemed to touch the sky and over the perfect blue stream. donghyuck talks about the forest, pointing to various pieces of flora, but he speaks much too quickly for mark to understand anything. he just settles for nodding at the pretty boy's words. 

 after a scenic walk, the path seemingly like something out of a movie, they arrive at a large field. "it's pretty, right?" he asks with a grin, and mark is somewhat proud for being able to understand. 

 "yes. it is very nice." he replies, the words coming out far more robotic than he intended. 

 donghyuck laughs. "you've really got to work on your korean, canadian boy." 

 

**-**

 it was the winter of 2016 when mark realized: he may be in love with his best friend. 

 on a cold saturday morning, donghyuck brought mark to their spot. the field, even covered in a thin sheet of snow, still looked beautiful. spring was approaching quickly, so mark could imagine all the flowers getting ready to peak out from their frozen blanket. "hyuck, it's like, 7 in the morning, why'd you drag me here?" mark complained to which was replied to with a shush from the younger. 

 "just wait a sec! the sun should be rising any minute now!" he was right, the morning sun soon started to peak out and the sky slowly faded into beautiful pastel shades. but, mark wasn't paying any attention to that. instead, he was staring at the younger. 

 his nose was a slight pink - from the icy winds - and he had a look of pure excitement on his face; there was a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his lips. the sun seemed to perfectly illuminate the boy's features and mark realized: he had a crush. 

-

 within the same year, once the pink flowers began to bloom, donghyuck confessed. 

 it was a huge cliche, honestly speaking. donghyuck wrote him a letter (or more accurately, he told jeno what to write and jeno scribbled it down in his best hand writing), asking him to meet him on the rooftop, and placed it in the elder's locker. 

 mark headed up to the roof, already feeling bad for the girl (or boy) he'd have to reject. he already had someone he liked. he pushes the door open, and begins speaking: "uh, look -" he pauses as soon as he looks up and he sees his crush. "hyuck? what are you doing here?" he asks, rather dumbly. 

 "i'm here to confess to you, dumbass." despite his harsh words, there is a small blush colouring his cheeks. mark's were a similar shad of red. 

 "wait, you don't mean you actually like -" 

 "yes, hyung. i like you. i like you and your dumb raps. i like you and your stupidly good guitar skills. i like you, a lot." donghyuck looks at him, a certain confidence in his eyes. 

 mark smiles. "i like you too, hyuckkie." he places a kiss on the other's forehead. "a lot."

-

 in the fall of 2018, they moved in together. it was a small, one bedroom flat, but it was enough. 

 donghyuck is in his rightful spot, snuggled into mark's chest. they're lying in the bed, some t.v show playing in the background; long forgotten. the younger is slowly falling asleep, being lulled to dreamland by the other's finger's running through his scalp. "i love you, baby." mark whispers into donhyuck's ear. they say nothing is perfect, but mark's pretty sure that the boy laying in his arms is the very definition of perfect. 

 "i love you more, hyung." donghyuck replies, voice fading as he falls into a slumber. 

 


End file.
